


My Heart is Racing

by Sheridoodle



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Is it April?, Is this a valentines day fic?, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, Not at all., Pit is oblivious and Rock is dumb, This is so short and rushed but oh well it's 1 am, Valentines fic in April bb uwu, We love pining, Yes., do i care?, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: “It’s Valentine’s day, loser, and I’m finally going to do something cute for my crush before you try and ruin my chances.”





	My Heart is Racing

**Author's Note:**

> A valentines day fic I neglected to finish back when I started it on actual valentines day whoops. I hope y'all enjoy our stupid pining dorks anyway, no matter what time of year it is.

“Rock, what are you doing making so much noise!? It’s 5:30 AM,” Roll groggily shouted down the stairs at her noisy twin brother. To her, it sounded like an elephant was stampeding through the house and knocking over everything in its path. 

Rock ran up to the base of the stairs in a tizzy, looking at his sister with pure determination in his eyes.    
  
“It’s Valentine’s day, loser, and I’m finally going to do something cute for my crush before you try and ruin my chances.” Rock was out of breath, but he still managed to make himself heard. 

“Look, that was one time, and I said I was sorry! What the hell are you even doing anyway, conjuring up a tornado to impress him?”

“I’m trying to find the bag of candy I bought yesterday to make the stack look nice, but I can’t find it!” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, taking slow and deep breaths. 

“Oh, you mean the bag of chocolate bars that was sitting on the island,” Roll asked, and Rock nodded. Roll sighed and walked back to her room, returning to the top of the stairs with a small walgreens bag in her hand. “You mean this one?”

“Don’t tell me you ate them,” Rock hissed, running up the stairs to grab the bag. Roll gave it to him before he could do anything rash.

“I didn’t, bonehead, I was waiting until this afternoon. But if they’re so important, then take them. Have fun impressing the Angel boy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep. I still have 45 minutes until my alarm goes off,” Roll said before turning on her heel and returning to the dark depths of her room. 

Rock walked back down the stairs and to the kitchen, checking to see of all of the candy he had purchased was still there. When it could be confirmed that it was, he sighed in relief and poured it out on the kitchen table. 2 Oreo bars, 2 Kit Kats, and a Twix, Pit’s favorite candies for the past 4 years. He arranged them into a neat stack and tied them up with a cute blue ribbon. 

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself, smiling in satisfaction.

He grabbed his backpack and walked out the door with the stack of candy in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Track intramurals were always before school, and unless Rock wanted to show his more-than typical bro-like affection for Pit in front of the entire school, which would be completely embarrassing in case he got rejected, he had to do it alone right after they happened. 

Rock arrived at school and parked in the student lot, getting out and making a mad dash for the field, where intramurals were about halfway done. Yeah, he had to wait until the end to actually talk to Pit, but a little watching his stellar athletic skill wouldn’t do any harm either, right?

The black haired boy, thoroughly out of breath from running so fast, arrived at the bleachers just in time to see the team practicing dashes. 

The next in line was angel boy himself, Pit. Rock’s heart seemed to flutter when Pit looked up into the stands, beamed, and waved at him. He waved back, a little too eagerly. When Pit looked away, he did too, scolding himself. 

In no time at all, he heard the sharp, ear-piercing sound of a whistle blow and then the patter of feet smacking against rubberized pavement. 

Pit, the madman that he is, was the first to practically fly past the stands. Rock let out a holler, throwing up his hand and cheering for the speedy boy. It was always a joy to see Pit do what he’s really good at, especially when he looks so amazing doing it.

Pit got to the finish and sent up yet another happy smile to Rock. Rock smiled back, his heart soaring yet again and his stomach doing summersaults. Gods, that boy’s smile would be the cause of death on his headstone one day. Rest In Peace, Rock Light, death caused by Angel Boy’s sunshine smile.

It went on like that for a solid 20 more minutes. They ran short distance the rest of the time, switching from 100 to 200 meters around halfway through. And everytime Pit would pass the stands, Rock would cheer. Yet another smile would be sent up, and Rock would nearly die once more.

When the clock struck 6:30, the team was released, and Rock took his chance.

“Pit!” He shouted, rushing off the stands and over to his best friend. Pit turned around and spotted Rock running toward him. He stopped in his tracks and waited for the smaller boy to catch up.

“Mornin’ Rock! It’s nice to see you came to watch practice again,” Pit said, slightly out of breath from running as well.

“You know I always love coming to support you, dude,” he said cheerily. “But I actually came for a slightly different reason this time.”

“Oh, worm?” Pit asked, curious. “What’s up?”

“I have something to give you.” He stammered, pulling out the stack of candy from behind his back and pushing it toward Pit. His face was crimson and his heart was pounding in his eardrums. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Pit!”

Pit, instead of acting grossed out like most guys would at their best friend getting them candy on the most romantic day of the year, gasped and lit up with joy.

“Aw, Rock, are you serious? That’s so sweet, you’re the best!” Pit took the candies happily. “I can’t believe I didn’t get anything for you! Now I just feel like a sucky friend,” he said.

“No, no, not at all! Seriously, you didn’t need to get me anything. I just thought… since you’ve been so awesome for the past few years, I’d get you something.” He said, clearly lying, but he was way too terrified to state his real reasoning after the way Pit reacted.  _ Friend. Yeah. _

“Well… thank you, Rock. You’re seriously the best.” Pit leaned down and gave Rock a huge hug like he always did, and despite the boy’s sweatiness, Rock couldn’t help but melt into the hug as he always did.

“I better go get changed and shower,” Pit said, pulling away all too soon. “I’m way too sweaty to walk around like this all day.”

“Right, right. You go do that. I’ll… see you in class, then?” Rock asked, defeated. No use in saying anything now.

“Absolutely! I’ll see you in class,” Pit said. He gave Rock one last intoxicating smile and ran off back to the locker rooms. 

Once Pit was out of sight, Rock buried his face in his hands and screamed.

_ God, why do you have to be so incredibly oblivious!  _ Rock thought, not daring to say it aloud in case anyone heard.  _ If only you knew, Angel Face. If only you knew.  _


End file.
